


Will (eventually) Gives Nico Back His Clothes

by Redwit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deadpan, Dining pavilion, M/M, Nudity, Pranks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwit/pseuds/Redwit
Summary: Will's upset that Nico doesn't want to fool around in the showers and risk being late for lunch.  His 'revenge' backfires.  Everyone's happy in the end, except maybe Chiron.





	Will (eventually) Gives Nico Back His Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing I keep writing about cute things Will and Nico do in the dining pavilion. This must be my niche! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

When Will sauntered into the dining pavilion wearing black, most of the campers suspected something was up. Its not like Will never wore black, but he never wore all black. And he rarely wore jeans in the summer. And its not even that the jeans were black, anymore – they’d been well worn down to a soft storm cloud grey. Everyone watching knew those were Nico’s jeans, and so, presumably, that was also Nico’s The Clash t-shirt, though Will would wear that sometimes. Thing is, Will was wearing Nico’s clothes and was not with Nico. Everyone wondered what the hell was going on. Those two had hilariously switched clothes for a Hallowe’en party once, but just that one time. It was really funny that one time, because they have completely different looks, but they hadn’t made a habit of switching things up like that.

Will wasn’t acting like anything was any big deal. He got the younger Apollo cabin campers organized around table 7 and sat down himself between Austin and Mara. Mara leaned in to whisper something, gesturing, and Will just kind of shrugged in response.

A moment later whistles, whoops and laughter made him turn toward the west entrance of the pavilion. Nico, one hand full of colourful fabric, the other casual at his side, was backlit by the midday sun. He ambled in, ignoring the crowd, head high, not hurrying, not blushing, and not making any effort whatsoever to cover his complete nakedness.

 

About fifteen minutes earlier, Will had popped his head over the partition between the shower stalls in the public showers by the boathouse. They were just supposed to be rinsing off after their morning swim - if they were late for lunch one more time Chiron had threatened dish duty for a week so Nico had completely rebuffed Will’s shower seduction routine, leaving Will pouting in a separate stall. He was still pouting.

“Come on, Nico. I thought you were worried about being late.” Will voice was petulant. “So why are you washing your hair?”

Nico turned to look at his sulky boyfriend. “Just go. I’ll be right behind you.” He stuck his sudsy head in the stream of water. 

Will huffed and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later Nico heard the showers door slam. He snapped off the taps, and stepped out, toweling down quickly. At the bench and hooks Nico stared, considering, as he absently ran the towel through his hair.

“Will, you dick!” he thought, amused, but genuinely pissed off too. No fucking way was he putting on Will’s striped sweatpant shorts and that neon vintage Vuarnet t-shirt. Will had even left his blue Calvin Kleins, and beat up Nike runners. 

“Fuck that,” Nico declared aloud. He dropped the towel to the floor, stepped away from it, scooped up Will’s stuff, and strode out the door. If Will wanted a show, he’d give him a show.

Back in the dining pavilion, Will swung his legs around to the other side of the bench and crossed his arms at his chest. He hadn’t expected this, exactly, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show it. He watched his boyfriend’s lovely lithe body and managed to keep his expression neutral. Someone said, “Gods! Lucky Will…”

Nico stopped and stood close enough that if Will wanted to he could raise a foot and trace down Nico’s long leg with his toes. He wanted to. He didn’t though. He didn’t look away either.

Nico looked completely unfazed, like he was used to being on display and it had lost its thrill ages ago, like those models who pose for life-drawing classes. Will would bet anything he was faking. He decided to play it equally cool. But he didn’t dare let his eyes drift below Nico's belly button. 

“Give me my clothes, Solace.” Nico’s voice was low and serious. 

The crowd quieted so they could hear. 

They watched Will lick his bottom lip. 

They heard his one word answer. 

“No.” 

Gasp! 

Will turned back to his table. Nico paused for a blink and then let Will’s clothes drop to the floor. 

He shrugged. 

He said, “Fine.” 

He made to step over the bench beside Will as if everything was normal and he was ready for lunch. Mara didn’t stop her eyes from drifting wherever she wanted them to as she shifted over to make room. 

Reality burst back onto the scene in the form of Chiron’s voice from the pavilion entrance.

“Don’t even think about it, di Angelo! What the Hades do you think you're doing?” 

Nude spectacle wasn’t unheard of at Camp Half Blood, but it usually took the form of late night skinny dipping, or streaking the campfire sing-along. Trust Nico and Will to take it to the dining pavilion in the middle of the day.

Nico hadn’t quite made it onto the bench and now he stood again. Chiron, fuming, looked between naked Nico and Will in Nico’s clothes, and then said the first logical thing that came to mind. He instantly realized it wasn’t quite the right thing.

“Will, give Nico back his clothes.”

Silence in the pavilion.

Will blinked. He stood, and he and Nico locked eyes defiantly. 

Will slowly peeled of Nico’s t-shirt and tossed it to him. Nico caught it with one hand. 

The crowd started to stir.

Will went for the belt buckle, button, zipper. 

“Just, uh, Will, no…” Chiron feebly tried to stop this runaway train.

Will didn’t even hesitate. Nico’s jeans and boxers pushed down to the floor, a bit awkwardly stepped out of and then kicked up to Nico who caught them with the hand holding the t-shirt. They were still just staring at each other with matching ‘fuck you’ expressions on their faces. Nico kicked Will’s clothes up to him. 

The campers were going nuts, most laughing good naturedly, and quite a few cheeks went pink. Someone said, “Gods! Lucky Nico…”

Nico knew he couldn’t keep this up much longer. Gods, this was going to get really embarrassing any second now. He could see from the way Will’s chest started to heave ever so slightly that he was thinking the same thing. Nico let himself break first, a broad grin blossoming, changing his face, as it always did, from striking to downright fucking beautiful. 

“You’re such a dick!” he muttered.

That got a grin from Will. “Yeah…” he drawled. 

Grins wild now, and both on the verge of cracking up, they simultaneously scrambled to pull their clothes on. Still barefoot, but otherwise decent mere seconds later, Nico lunged for Will, grasping his face with both hands, momentum forcing Will backwards against the bench and he sat down hard as their mouths met roughly. Nico straddled Will, one knee firmly pressed against each thigh. The kiss was sloppy passionate. The older campers knew what that kiss was all about.

“Alright, alright, cut it out, boys!” Chiron’s voice boomed. “Just sit down and eat your lunch. Everyone, just, …eat your lunch. Show. Is. Over!”

Nico released Will and climbed off. He slid onto the bench beside Mara. Will swivelled himself around. He could see Nico was breathing just as hard as he was. They glanced at each other. 

The wood nymphs brought plates of sandwiches. 

Nico and Will dug in hungrily. 

After a moment (normal chatter had resumed, Chiron had taken his place at the head table shaking his head) Nico felt Will squeeze his thigh under the table. They didn’t say anything, but Nico smiled around his mouthful of sandwich, and nodded.


End file.
